


draft 2

by spacesex4651



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 14:49:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacesex4651/pseuds/spacesex4651





	draft 2

Everybody knew Ciel at school. He was the weird rich kid; gay, possibly one eyed, definitely a bookworm, and filthy, gold dripping from his fingertips, rich. Ciel didn’t care. The kids at school could think whatever they liked about him. He had few friends that Sebastian knew about. Lizzy, some high pitched, preppy blond girl, Finny, a small blond kid, and Alois, who everyone was sure Ciel was hooking up with; the only other known gay kid at the school. It didn’t matter that Sebastian was nearly three years his senior, or that they hadn’t shared a class together before this semester; everybody knew about Ciel. 

Sebastian wasn’t too happy to be in a class full of sophomores. Sure, he probably could’ve take biology somewhere within the last three years, but every time the class options were pulled up on his moms computer and he saw biology sitting under ‘required science’ he avoided it, promising her he’d take it before he graduated and opting for some useless history or music class instead. 

The first few weeks weren’t all that bad. Though everyone was a little surprised that a senior had joined their class nobody really seemed to care. The classwork wasn’t too hard, and the homework was tedious, sure, but it wasn’t exactly challenging. He kept up, however, and started to settle in with the group of sixteen year olds. He hadn’t talked to anyone, hadn’t tried to make friends, and hadn’t picked up his head from the books on his desk until the teacher announced a group project. Sebastian looked around, scanning his options in case they were forced to pick their own partners, eyeing each isle as his pupils darted down each and every one of the students. In the back corner of the room sat that kid, Ciel. Sebastian hadn’t noticed he was even in the class. He was short, Sebastian noticed, as he practically shrunk into the seat, and barely visible through the sea of taller students. 

Through the many legs that blocked his view of Ciel’s he could see knee socks, something not typically worn by children his age let alone boys, and a pair of sparkling clean black shoes. He wondered if he had a new pair of shoes every day, just so they always looked this nice. 

“Sebastian?” The small female teacher called. Sebastian glanced away from the boy, realizing he was staring for quite a moment, and caught the teacher’s eyes. “You’re paired up with Ciel.” Sebastian’s stomach dropped, and Ciel turned to glance at him before shaking his little blue head. 

When the rest of the pairs had been rattled off and they were instructed to spend some time in their groups Sebastian stood, taking his books over to the back where Ciel was practically hiding and placed them on the now empty desk in front of him. It was awkward as he slid into the seat, staring at the younger boy who seemed to be refusing to acknowledge him. Clearing his throat, he took a moment to look at the boys face. Besides the semi-obvious eyepatch covered by his blue hair, the boy was actually quite pretty. Sebastian found it odd that he found the best word to describe the boy being ‘pretty’ but he really couldn’t think of any other way to describe him. His one visible blue eye was bright, his skin fair and smooth, and from where he was sitting only a few feet away, his hair seemed soft as silk. Briefly, he wondered what kind of conditioner he used. 

“Um, so, what part of the project do you want me to do?” Sebastian questioned, chastising himself for feeling nervous. He had no reason to be, it wasn’t like this kid was popular, or some chick he was trying to get in the pants of, but he found himself wiping the palms of his hands on his black jeans anyways. 

“I’ll do it, I just need you to present it.” Ciel spoke. Sebastian had never heard him speak before, and he couldn’t help but realize his voice reminded him of honey. It wasn’t extraordinarily deep or high pitched, but it was smooth, like it had been polished with a micro-fiber cloth for the past sixteen years of his life. It sent a shiver down Sebastian’s spine. 

“I wanna help.” Sebastian pitched in, leaning over the back of the chair he had sat opposite on and resting his elbows on the corner of the kids desk. He smelled good, Sebastian realized, and Ciel frowned as he met the older boy in a one eye’d stare. 

“It’s not necessary.” The boy brushed off, continuing whatever he was working on in front of him. Sebastian sighed. 

“I want to work on the project with you. Are you gonna let me or am I gonna have to cram to remember all the shit you wrote when I wasn’t there?” Sebastian questioned, leaning back in his seat again and waiting for the boys answer. It was Ciel’s turn to sigh now as he looked up, meeting the older boy’s red eyes with his own crystal blue one. 

“I’ll meet you by the big clock at Waterloo station later and we can head back to mine to work on it. Can I finish this now?” He coldly requested. 

“I’ll come after work, does 7:15 work?” He implored. The boy nodded. 

“Don’t be late.” Ciel warned. Sebastian nodded back, unaware of the boy’s attitude until now, and pulled out his phone to distract himself. Little did he know Ciel was already distracted with the boy in front of him. It was enough of an inconvenience that the older boy was far more attractive than anyone else at the school in his opinion, but now that Sebastian was sitting right in front of him, it was damn near impossible to get anything done. Ciel continued to steal glances at the tall, dark haired boy as he pretended to work. 

He knew Sebastian’s type, the kind of guy to sneer at boys like him in the hall, call ‘fag’ out as he walked by and snicker with his friends as he walked in the class. Sebastian hung out with that type of crowd, Ciel knew, and it wasn’t fair that he’d gotten paired up with the guy for one of the most important projects for the whole semester. 

At 7:10 Ciel stood and waited by the big clock tower in his school outfit. The knee high socks and mid-thigh shorts did nothing to save him from the cold, and he wrapped his blue sweater a little closer to his chest as he waited. In hindsight, he probably could’ve given the boy his number, but he was content on waiting there rather than possibly having his number given out to the whole school. At 7:16 Sebastian came dashing down the long walkway, his black work shoes hitting the tile with determination as he reached the tower, out of breath and somewhat sweaty. He glanced around, finding the small boy waiting only a few feet away as he placed his hands on his knees. He didn’t want the kid to think he was out of shape, not that it mattered. 

He noticed Ciel looked cold, and also considerably smaller than he remembered in class. His legs were bonier than expected, even for such a small boy, and it looked as if the dark blue sweater was ready to swallow the boy whole at any moment. Still, he was the epitome of rich, dressed in all designer though not many would notice it, his hair shining in the golden light as he checked his watch, a watch that was probably worth more than Sebastian’s mum’s car. Sebastian stood straight, calling out to the boy as he began to walk over. He realized he probably looked ridiculous compared, dressed in all black with an apron hanging over his arm, but Ciel caught his eyes with a bored stare, and he realized the kid probably thought of him the same no matter what he wore. He wondered why that thought hurt so much. 

“Which train are we taking?” Sebastian questioned once he reached a foot away, staring down at the boy with a questioning smile. Ciel shivered as he responded, 

“You’re late. Why would I take the train?” Ciel asked, scoffing at Sebastian as he turned on his heel. Sebastian followed like a well trained dog as Ciel left the station, noticing the boy hunch over a bit when the cold air hit his skin. Subconsciously, Sebastian checked to see if he had a jacket the boy could borrow. The boy walked with pride and purpose, something almost completely unseen in his generation, and he wondered who raised the kid as they turned the corner, feet hitting the wet cobblestone street as they neared a black car. 

Upon nearing it an older man hopped out, dressed in what looked to be butler’s clothing as he opened the door for the two of them. Sebastian was well aware of the sweat he was getting on the black leather seats as the man shut the door behind them, and he watched as Ciel visibly relaxed, a rare moment to witness he was sure, when the boy turned to him. 

“If you tell anyone where I live I’ll kill you.” The boy spoke, and Sebastian found himself somewhat scared by the threat as he nodded. The boy sighed, leaning back now as he stared out the window. “To the manor.” He directed the driver, receiving no response as the car began to roll along the quiet street. The boys sat in uncomfortable silence. Sebastian was itching to ask him questions, to get to know the boy before the project was over and he’d likely never speak to him again, but he couldn’t think of anything worth saying. He stayed silent, refusing to take out his phone in case he missed something, like the way Ciel stared out the window at the rain, his face expressionless and his hands folded into his lap. 

They arrived at the manor not long later, and Sebastian held back a gasp as the gates opened to reveal what was probably the largest house he’d ever seen. Was this where Ciel lived? The car pulled up to the front, where the older man opened the door for them once more, and Ciel stepped out first, not bothering to wait for Sebastian as he made his way towards the front doors. Sebastian followed in awe, his feet crunching on the small pebbles covering the driveway as he stared up at the house. It looked ancient, in a good way, as it was kept pristine throughout the years. Ciel opened the doors, dropping off his shoes on the glistening marble tiles as he made his way up the stairs. Sebastian scrambled to follow closely, discarding his shoes next to the boys as he rushed up the stairs behind him. The boy led him to a large room, a four poster bed centered on the left wall and a desk perched in front of the window straight ahead. Sebastian looked around in awe; why would such a small boy need this big of a room? 

“You can sit anywhere, I’ll grab the books.” Ciel left him in the room alone as he strode into an adjacent room, probably a closet, Sebastian assumed, as he took a seat on the foot of the boy’s bed. It was soft, and plusher than he would have imagined for such a stuck up boy. Ciel returned with a stack of books and placed them on his desk, turning on his computer before plopping down in the large leather chair. “Alright, let’s get this over with.” 

Three hours later and they had come up with a topic and began with research, leaving them covered in a pile of papers on separate sides of the room. Sebastian had finished thumbing through an article about vascular tissue when he flopped back on the bed, sighing and closing his eyes for a moment as he breathed in the scent of Ciel’s bed. It was warm, unlike the boy, and had a hint of pine needles and wet dirt, which he found himself fond of. He wondered if thats what Ciel smelled like, under the expensive cologne and designer clothes. He glanced over at the kid from his position on the bed, watching his feet swing above the floor. Sebastian found it endearing that he wasn’t tall enough to touch his toes to the floor in his black knee socks. As if the boy noticed the staring from the back of his head he stiffened. Sebastian turned away, hoping he wasn’t caught, and looked back at the designs in the ceiling. 

Sebastian found himself captured with the fact that he was in Ciel’s room. He was, at one point, the talk of the school, however negative. It wasn’t as if he’d really wondered about the kid before, aside from questioning what had happened to his eye, but now he had an accumulation of questions he wanted answered, and he knew he would only get shut down if he were to ask any of them. 

“I’m done for today. We can finish this first section next time.” Ciel spoke up suddenly, standing from his position in the chair and facing a now open-eyed Sebastian. The older boy sat up, gathering the papers around him in attempt to organize them. 

“Leave them here, I’ll keep them with mine.” The statement implied Sebastian would be returning, and though he didn’t know why, a small smile threatened to spread across his lips. 

“Thanks again for letting me help.” He spoke, just now realizing how much deeper his voice was compared. Ciel nodded, turning away with a small huff. 

“It’s nothing.” He spoke. 

Sebastian was walked down the stairs and out the front door, where he was ushered into the black car by the older gentleman and driven to the train station. When he glanced out the tinted window as the car pulled away, he noticed Ciel had already turned and began walking back inside, and he watched in fascination as the small boy disappeared behind large oak wood doors. 

The next day, Sebastian wasn’t sure if Ciel planned on speaking to him. They hadn’t set up another day to work on the project yet, and he anxiously awaited the conversation. He wasn’t gay, he told himself as he slid into the cold seat across the room. He couldn’t help but stare at the boy throughout class however, how he seemed so absorbed into whatever he was working on, and how when the seat became uncomfortable against his ass he would shift just slightly, crossing his sock-clad legs under the desk. 

He hadn’t noticed how much he had been staring to be completely honest. He wasn’t even aware that the teacher had also noticed, and had given him a few questioning glances as she continued her lesson. Sebastian, for the first time, didn’t hear a word of it. He replayed the night before like a mantra in his head; small moments like when Ciel needed to print something and the paper got jammed, and he spent twenty minutes using his small hands to dislodge the crumpled piece from the plastic jaws. Or an hour later, when he had returned from the bathroom, his hair slightly mused and his sweater hanging at the top of his thighs, hands wringing themselves out before him as he walked back towards the desk. Sebastian was clueless as to why those small, insignificant moments had imprinted themselves so deeply in his mind. 

Just as he was lost in another, the boys head snapped up, noticing Sebastians stare with a small scowl. Sebastians eyes widened, noticing that he’d been staring for far too long to be considered normal, and looked slightly left, pretending to stare out the windows at the trees decorating the courtyard. It was a long shot that Ciel would buy it, and Sebastian felt almost sorry for intruding on the boy. He had managed not to make Ciel angry so far, at least up until that moment, and he wondered if it would just blow over so he could continue attempting to befriend the kid. Unfortunately, when he looked at the boy again for the last time that class, Ciel was staring at him, an angry glare riddled across his remaining eye. Sebastian noticed the small twitch in his lower lip from across the room; was Ciel upset? Did he make the boy feel uncomfortable? Maybe Ciel assumed Sebastian was judging him, and Sebastian felt guilty as he turned away. 

When the bell rang Ciel was the second one to leave the class. The boy had packed up his things faster than Sebastian thought possible and strode out with his head held high, despite the events that transpired just twenty minutes before. Sebastian was the second to last one out, and the moment he entered the hallway he spotted the blue haired boy, leaning against the lockers in front of the door with his book bag resting on his hip. The angry look he had shot the older boy earlier still hadn’t resided, and Sebastian found himself walking towards the boy as he was motioned to. 

“What’s up?” Sebastian questioned, slinging his backpack over his shoulder in feigned innocence. Was Ciel going to ban him from his house? Or ask the teacher to switch partners? 

“I know I’m a freak around here, but you don’t need to stare.” The boy growled. Sebastian found himself a little shocked, unaware of how to react. Who knew the little thing had so much bite? 

“I’m sorry, I really didn’t mean anything by it. I don’t think you’re a freak.” Sebastian tried to calm him. The boy only scoffed. 

“Thursday, same station.” Ciel answered. Was this his way of giving forgiveness? Sebastian would happily take it, hell even if it was a sharp smack to the cheek Sebastian would have done the same. The strange urge to prove to the boy that he was different than the others, that he didn’t think he was a freak, was overwhelming. 

“I’ll come after work. 7:15 still okay?” Sebastian questioned, hating how the tone in his words got soft. Ciel nodded, looking up at the boy with a slightly less upset glare before pushing his back off the lockers and walking away. 

The next two days seemed to drag by. Sebastian found himself looking for the boy as he walked through the halls with his friends, glancing both ways as the crossed hallways. Sometimes he would catch a glimpse of blue, never for long, and he wondered what was wrong with him. Maybe because the boy was so strange he was intrigued with him, and that explained the constant urge to gain the boys attention. He wasn’t gay, he repeated as he glanced around the lunchroom for the boy. 

On Thursday Sebastian avoided Ciel throughout class again, trying his very best not to look at the boy he had been technically searching for for the past two days. The only glance he got was when Ciel had walked in, wearing another pair of shorts and knee high socks, a different but equally as large sweater covering his top half as he held the strap of his bookbag with small, pale hands. Sebastian had subconsciously made an effort to show up to the class early just to get a glimpse of him as he walked in. 

Work went by just as slow for the upper class man, as he waited tables with a nervous energy he couldn’t really explain. He was excited to see Ciel again, and deep down he knew that, but playing it off as project related anxiety seemed easier. He had friends to distract him at work too, as they’d all gotten jobs at the same late night diner. He liked his group of friends, Joker always put a smile on his face, May-Rin was fun to have around, and Snake, as terrifying as he originally came off, was great to hang out with and do nothing. It was a shame, however, that they were all working this shift. Sebastian could practically feel their stares, the hushed whispers that he caught a whiff of ‘does he have a date?’ When Sebastian broke his first plate of the week, dropping into the metal sink where Joker was drying a few containers, Joker took the opportunity. 

“You alright tonight man? You seem a little off.” Joker pointed with a knowing smile. Sebastian huffed, placing the towel he was cleaning the side of the sink with over his shoulder. 

“Yeah, just nervous about this group project for biology.” He grumbled as he picked up a few loose shards. 

“Nervous? For a project? What, is there a chick in the group you’ve got your eye on?” Joker questioned as he attempted to remain nonchalant.

“Nah.” Sebastian shook his head, feeling his palms begin to sweat again as he thought of the boy. 

“Well who are you paired up with?” He pushed as he placed the tin he was drying on the rack, his apron soaked through and through as he ran a hand through his orange hair. 

“Ciel Phantomhive.” Sebastian spoke, not missing the way the name rolled off his tongue with class he knew he didn’t possess. Joker took a step back, staring at Sebastian with a look of shock.

“Woah, one-eyed?” He questioned, now leaning back against the wall behind them as he questioned the man. 

“Yeah, him.” Sebastian confirmed. He took a deep breath, hoping Joker wasn’t about to spill a mouthful of insults about the kid. He didn’t know how he’d react, and frankly, it scared him. 

“What’s he like?” Joker questioned. It wasn’t that Joker hadn’t questioned Sebastian’s sexuality before. In fact, back in third grade, Sebastian seemed pretty smitten with a boy in their class. One time, he even brought him flowers he’d picked from around the playground. The boy rejected them however, spitting some homophobic garbage at Sebastian before isolating himself from the dark haired boy. 

“He’s uh, he’s cool.” Sebastian gave lamely. Joker raised a brow at this, grabbing a cigarette from the back of his jeans before questioning him. 

“He’s cool?” He asked. Sebastian sighed. 

“I don’t know man, he’s quiet, doesn’t really talk much, not the warmest guy. He’s pretty small, pretty short, and is missing an eye. What else do you want me to say? His house is huge though.” Sebastian added on as he threw the last pieces of glass into the garbage. Joker didn’t miss the use of the word pretty, and took the now lit cigarette from his lips as he let out the smoke. 

“You went to his house?” He questioned with a smirk hidden from his friend. Sebastian nodded. 

“Yeah, we went to work on the project there. It’s the biggest fuckin’ house I’ve ever seen.” He admitted. “I’m gonna go back and take orders, I’ll catch ya later.” Sebastian waved, heading back into the dining room. He felt like he had missed a detail or two about Ciel. Maybe the way his sweaters fall off his pale shoulders, leaving a little sliver of his soft, smooth skin out, or maybe it was the depth of his bright blue eye, and the way it observed everything with such monotonous fascination. Sebastian shook those thoughts as he welcomed a couple in and grabbed a pair of menus. 

At 7:15 he was waiting by the clock at Waterloo, his apron once again slung over his arm, soaking wet this time however, as he looked around for the boy. Ciel was stood in the same spot as last time, a dark green sweater adorning his small figure now as he waited on the older boy. Sebastian forced down a smile as he walked towards him. 

“Hey.” He gave. The boy looked up at him with the same uninterested stare, but for some reason it had Sebastian grasping for the next words to come out of his mouth. 

“You ready?” Ciel asked him. Sebastian nodded, once again following the boy into the car. This time, Sebastian felt ready to break the silence, though again the words just wouldn’t come to him. He wanted to say something, anything to catch his attention. 

“How was school?” Sebastian asked lamely, and he nearly bit his tongue after saying something so ridiculously mundane. Why did he even ask that? Ciel looked over to him with a strange look, leaving the silence and the rumble of the road at peace for a moment before responding. 

“Same as it always is.” He responded, directing his stare back outside as he watched Sebastian in the reflection. Sebastian forced himself to look away from the boy, staring out his own window now. He caught Ciel’s reflection in the glass on his side, and they caught eyes for a moment in each other’s stares through the glass. Quickly, Sebastian looked ahead, wanting the ride to be over as quick as possible and yet, never wanting to leave the confined space. Why was the kid staring at him? 

The project went much the same as it did last time. Sebastian spent a few hours jotting down notes on the backside of the printed papers, and Ciel typed away on his desktop as they listened to the storm in the background. He found it odd that there was no music, but neither of them attempted to put any on. 

“Hey do you think we can use this?” Ciel suddenly spoke up, interrupting the comfortable silence and indicating that Sebastian should stand. Sebastian rose, leaning over the back of Ciel’s seat to read what he had up on the screen. It was a model of lung tissue made with dried shaving cream, and Sebastian nodded. 

“Yeah I’m sure we can do that.” He agreed, placing a hand on Ciel’s shoulder in accomplishment. Ciel froze, his shoulders tensing immediately, unaccustomed to the touch. Sebastian noticed, frozen himself now as he realized what he had done. For anyone else it would have been considered friendly, but something deep in Sebastians gut told him touching Ciel wasn’t the way he should be dealing with these feelings, and Ciel was a generally unpredictable boy. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Ciel snapped. Sebastian stood, still frozen with his hand on Ciel’s warm shoulder, fingers clenched slightly against the fabric of his sweater as he comprehended what was happening. “Sebastian.” The boy spoke, his tone angry and almost afraid. It snapped Sebastian out of his anxiety fueled trance and broke through the haze, forcing him to listen. 

“Yeah?” His voice was cracking. Ciel noted that he sounded like he was a million miles away. 

“Get your hand off my shoulder before I rip it off.” He growled. Sebastian pulled his hand off as if Ciel was burning him, holding back the urge to clutch it to his chest and instead leaving it hanging, half extended. 

“I-I’m sorry.” He spoke softly, his voice still wavering in uncertainty. The unpredictable reaction threw him off, and he wasn’t sure where he was supposed to find footing now that his hand tingled with warmth. He had liked touching Ciel, and that terrified him. He continued on anyways, hoping the words would soothe the boy. “I really didn’t mean to upset you, honest. I-I do it with Joker and pretty much everyone else, I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.” He tried. Ciel sighed, looking back at the older boy, frozen behind him with an arm dangling like it was broken, and sighed. 

“Just, don’t do it again. I don’t like people touching me.” He stated plainly. But the look of fear in his eye was still there, hidden just behind that swirling pool of blue Sebastian so fondly looked into, and he nodded. 

“I swear.” He agreed. Sebastian moved back towards the bed, taking his previous spot on the edge of the bed back as Ciel continued to stare. Just then, his stomach gave a loud grumble, and he realized he hadn’t eaten since breakfast. “Uh, not to be a bother or anything, but I’m pretty hungry. Do you have any food?” He questioned. The blue haired boy sighed, taking his phone from the desk and tapping something into it before handing it to Sebastian. 

“Pick whatever you want, they usually come pretty quickly.” And the boy had just handed him doordash. Sebastian was more than embarrassed to admit that he couldn’t afford really anything on there and shook his head. 

“Actually, I think I’ll just wait til I get home. Thanks though.” He outstretched his hand with the phone in it back to Ciel and the boy raised a brow. 

“You just said you were hungry.” He pointed out. Sebastian knew he was gonna have to admit it to get the boy to drop the topic and he sighed softly. 

“Look, I can’t exactly afford to eat out right now.” He admitted sheepishly. 

“Who said anything about you paying?” Ciel countered, crossing his arms at the older boy sitting on his bed.

“I don’t wanna make you pay, really it’s fine.” Sebastian countered. Ciel took no steps towards taking his phone back, leaving his brow raised as he waited for him to look through the phone. Eventually, Sebastian gave up, deciding on looking through the phone and settling on pretending there was nothing he wanted. After two minutes of a decently convincing act Sebastian handed the phone back. “There’s nothing that I’d want, but thanks.” He handed the phone back, successfully this time, as Ciel scoffed. 

“Theres some fruit downstairs if you want it.” Ciel offered, standing as if he’d already made the decision. Sebastian felt something tug at his chest when he watched the boy stand, and just as always he pushed it down, not wanting to creep the boy out as he nodded. 

“Yeah, that would be great.” Sebastian agreed. 

Together they descended the stairs, ending in Ciel’s kitchen where a bowl of fresh fruit sat fully stocked. He wondered if they restocked it every day or if Ciel didn’t like fruit. He picked a peach from the bowl and grabbed a paper towel from the roll sitting next to the bowl on the granite. Ciel took a seat at the counter and watched as the older boy bit into the fruit, juice dribbling down the side of his mouth that had drool nearly dripping out of his. 

He was damned, he was sure, when Sebastian licked his lips to gather the remainder on the pink skin. Sebastian looked over at the boy, surprised to see him wide-eye staring at his lips. Without thinking, he licked them again, bringing the peach up to his mouth again to take another large bite. To make things less obvious he shut his eyes when he softly moaned, again licking his lips as he watched the bluenette through a crack in his lashes. The young boy was still laser focused on his mouth, and it brought a small smirk to his lips as he spoke his next words. 

“This is really good.” He complimented, sitting next to the boy on one of the barstools as he took another bite. He might have taken it a bit too far as he licked up the side of the peach where a drop of juice was slowly rolling down, but no sounds were made by the boy next to him. There wasn’t a scoff, a snarky comment, a huff, or any other indication that the boy was annoyed. When Sebastian looked over again, Ciel’s eye was trained on the table in front of him, a soft blush covering his cheeks. Sebastian felt his chest seize up again, not that it had anything to do with the boy’s blushing, of course. 

Sebastian noticed as he took his last bite of the peach that he’d never seen Ciel eat anything. The boy didn’t go to the cafeteria during lunch, and he never ate when the two of them worked on their project. He assumed the boy was probably eating when he wasn’t around, but on the off chance he wasn’t, it worried him. 

The two of them head back up to Ciel’s room to work on the project for another hour or so when Sebastian’s phone rang. He picked up without looking, muttering a quick, “Hello?” into the speaker as he highlighted a portion of the article he had picked up. 

“Hey man, are you comin’ tonight?” It was Joker, and Sebastian sighed as he looked over at the blue haired boy, seemingly ignoring the conversation behind him as he worked. 

“Nah, I’m working on that group project still.” Sebastian played off. Joker laughed. 

“You’re still there? Alright, well, you comin’ Saturday then? May-Rin’s got a free pad ‘cause her parents are outa town, and she’s picking up bud tomorrow for it.” Joker reminded him. He laughed. 

“Yeah, I’ll be there.” He agreed. 

“How’s it going with one-eyed?” Joker questioned, making kissy noises towards the end of his sentence that had Sebastian nearly blushing now, something he found completely out of character. 

“I’m hanging up now.” Sebastian bit back, though he sounded a bit too defensive for his own taste. True to his words, he hung up, looking up again at the boy to find he was already staring. 

“Sorry, that was my friend.” Sebastian apologized, trying his best to break away from the boys gaze. 

“One-eyed huh? They’ve got something new every year, I swear. Last year it was twinkle toes.” Ciel huffed, turning away from Sebastian again. Sebastian frowned, not liking the way the boy’s face fell. 

“I don’t think he knows your name, please don’t take it personally, really I’m sorry. We all have nicknames, honestly, coming from him it’s a compliment.” Sebastian apologized. That sinking feeling stuck in his chest, waiting for the boy to forgive him, though he knew the damage had already been done. 

“Everyone knows my name, Sebastian.” The way his name rolled off the smaller boy’s tongue had his head spinning in circles. He didn’t know why it affected him, didn’t know why he wanted to see the boy blush and didn’t know why touching him earlier had left his hand tingling. He wasn’t gay. “But if everyone has nicknames, I’m curious as to what yours is.” Ciel commented. 

“Devil.” Sebastian answered with a small smirk, loving the way the boy’s breath audibly hitched in his throat. He wasn’t gay. 

Ciel ordered his driver to take Sebastian directly home that night. The rain had caught up to the manor and it was pouring down far too intensely for Sebastian to walk from the station back home, especially without a coat. Ciel didn’t wait outside for Sebastian this time, instead bidding him goodbye at the door. Before the wood was opened however Ciel spoke up. 

“Are you free tomorrow?” He questioned, looking up at the much taller boy with the same, indifferent look as always. 

“What?” Sebastian asked dumbly. 

“For the project, are you free tomorrow?” Ciel repeats slowly. Sebastian nods. 

“I don’t have work, I can meet you after school.” He agrees. Ciel nods. 

“I’ll meet you at the library at 3:15. Don’t be late.” And with that the door is opened, the freezing air and pelting rain interrupting the silence of the house. 

The next day dragged on. Sebastian, as much as he hated to admit it, couldn’t hide the fact that he was excited to see Ciel after school. And though he didn’t know why, he couldn’t stop thinking about him. He felt horrible for scaring the boy with the unwarranted touch the day before, but couldn’t ignore how the image of the boy’s blush sent his heart into a frenzy. The boy was small, too small, but definitely small enough for Sebastian to pick up, to carry everywhere with him, to throw around, maybe even on the bed. He was confused, sick of pushing these feelings down, but he wasn’t gay. He didn’t think of guys like that, well, except for Ciel, and he didn’t know why he felt himself practically crushing on the boy. No matter how many times he told himself it wasn’t a crush, the thought of his bare, pale thighs, his small little hands wrapped around his cock, he couldn’t shake them. 

“Yo, you listening?” Snake snapped in front of Sebastian’s glazed out eyes, and he came back to life in front of his friends, thanking himself for leaning against the lockers else he might have fallen. 

“Sorry, I’m tired as fuck. What’s up?” He questioned. But he wasn’t interested in the conversation, and he found himself drifting out of it again when a flash of blue caught his eyes. Quickly, too quickly, he turned, finding Ciel walking down the hall with a group of sophomores Sebastian had never seen before. 

“Ciel!” He called before he could register it, and the boy turned, eye wide as he caught stares with Sebastian. Sebastian waved him over, ignoring the knowing look from Joker as the rest of his friends glanced with confusion. Ciel said something to his friends, leaving them behind as he sauntered up to the group of upper classmen. Sebastian smiled, facing his friends again as he spoke. 

“Guys, this is Ciel, the one I’m paired up with for that biology project.” He introduced. He turned to the small boy then, noticing how short he really was compared to him and all his friends, before continuing. “Ciel this is Snake, Joker, Mey-Rin, and Bard.” He introduced. He watched as the boy shrunk into his shell a bit, his hands fiddling in front of him as he eyed over the much taller, much older people. He stopped on Joker for a bit longer than the others before giving a soft, uncharacteristic smile. 

“Nice to meet you guys.” He spoke, and Sebastian felt that stupid, wonderful warmth tug at his chest as he listened to the boy’s nectar filled voice. 

“Nice t’meet you one-eyed.” Joker smiled back, extending a much larger hand for Ciel to shake. Sebastian gave Joker a small scowl as Ciel grasped the hand in his small pale one and gave it his best attempt of a stern shake. Joker smile widened, his cheeks bunching in a way Sebastian knew to be somewhat predatory when they pulled away. Ciel’s own cheeks flushed a pretty pink, just a pink, Sebastian reminded himself, as he unconsciously shuffled closer to the boy. 

“You should come to our kickback tomorrow!” Mey-Rin invited. Sebastian froze at that, looking down at the Ciel as the small boy began twiddling his thumbs again. 

“Don’t put him on the spot like that May, I’m sure Sebastian will invite him later tonight, ain’t that right devil?” Joker laughed, nudging Sebastian with his elbow as a smirk grew on his face. Ciel was no longer the only person blushing, and Sebastian decided to take control of the situation before things got out of hand. 

“What class do you have right now?” Sebastian asked the boy, ignoring the giggles that echoed from his friends. Ciel seemed a little upset, that is, until, he looked up at the blush on Sebastian’s cheeks. Of course Ciel had thought they were making fun of him for being gay, but maybe, just maybe, Sebastian was really into him, and maybe, just maybe, they knew about it. The pink flush on the older man’s cheeks darkened when he caught the boy’s blue eye, and Ciel didn’t skip a beat before responding. 

“Free period. I was headed to the library.” He spoke softly. Sebastian gave a sheepish smile before nodding his head towards the emptying hall. 

“I’ll walk you. I have a free period too.” 

Joker held in a snicker, fully aware that Sebastian had pre-calc with Bard and himself starting in four minutes. All his suspicions were confirmed, and despite the ass-chewing he was bound to get over text sometime within the next hour, he found it completely worth it. He really did hope Ciel would be there. 

Ciel nodded, forcing down his own smile as the two of them wordlessly split off from the group. To Sebastian’s surprise, he found himself itching to grasp at the boys hand, almost jealous that Joker had the opportunity to hold it, even if it was for just a moment. The two made their way to the library in peaceful silence and sat in the back corner in the same manor. Ciel was absorbed into a piece of homework, and Sebastian watched, hopefully not too obviously, as the bluenette focused on whatever he was doing. Sebastian caught the boy biting his lip for a moment and he felt himself twitch in his pants, and fuck, he wasn’t gay. After a good half hour of pretending to play on his phone he pulled out his own homework. An hour had gone by in comfortable silence. Sebastian didn’t notice the little lingering stares Ciel had partaken in when the older boy was reading. He didn’t notice the way his pupils dilated, or how his cheeks heated when Sebastian would blow hair from his face. The last bell rang, pulling them out of their activities as they shared a look. 

“I know we said we’d go back to your’s right after but I’m super hungry. Any chance we could get something to eat before we go?” Sebastian questioned as he packed up his belongings. Ciel tensed a bit at this. 

“I’m not hungry but if they have coffee wherever we go, I’m happy with that.” The boy shrugged. Sebastian gave the boy a wary look, did he ever eat? Nevertheless he nodded. 

“I know a place. They have coffee, it’s probably not all that good but-”

“Great.” Ciel interrupted, slinging his bag over his shoulder as he waited for Sebastian to do the same. 

They walked their way through the fallen leaves and blowing winds to the train station. Ciel cringed when he realized he was going to be riding it and Sebastian chuckled. He refused to sit when they arrived, and when Sebastian offered him to stand, the boy agreed. He looked ridiculous, dressed so well on the train, and Sebastian had to cover his laugh with a cough when he instructed Ciel to hold onto the stability bar. Ciel refused, much to Sebastians dislike, and he gave the boy a warning glance before shrugging. 

“You’ll regret it when you’re lying flat on the floor.” Sebastian commented, grasping at the bar above as he watched the boy stand his ground. Ever the stubborn little thing, the boy crossed his arms and huffed, looking away from the older man as he held back a smile. 

The train started, and despite a small sway, the boy held his ground. He was doing just fine until the train took a turn, and Ciel made a few steps countering the sway of the carriage before making it back to his original position. Sebastian gave him a look of concern but if Ciel saw he ignored it. Sebastian wondered how he had done this well so far. The boy was incredibly small, even for his age, and his weight was on the underweight side as well. On a whim, the boy wondered if his stubbornness played a part in it. He shook the ridiculous thought away. 

As if the universe was attempting to pull him out of his trail of thoughts the train lurched, sending Ciel directly back into Sebastian’s chest. Sebastian reviled in the warmth, as the small boy pressed against him felt good, too good, and he found himself unconsciously wrapping an arm around the boy’s waist, holding to him as the train lurched to the left. His hand clenched around the bar above him as he held the two of them in place. Ciel stiffened, considerably less than he had the time before when they had touched, but allowed Sebastian to secure him until the train had stopped its vigorous swaying. 

Ciel couldn’t deny how wonderful it felt to have the larger man holding him against him, pushing them together as the train threw him around. The arm wrapped around his waist was warm, comforting as he resisted the urge to fully lean back into him. Sebastian let the boy go once the train had slowed, signifying that they had reached the stop, and Sebastian found himself missing the feeling more than he should have. I’m not gay, he repeated again, praying that this time, it would stick. 

When Sebastian showed up at work on his day off Bard gave him a look of pure confusion. When the small blue haired boy walked in behind him a light went off in his head, and he grabbed two menus and slid over the counter to help them at a rate Sebastian knew meant no good. 

“Fancy seeing you here.” Bard joked, giving them a bright smile as he eyed the boy at his friend’s side. 

“I’m staving, just hurry up.” Sebastian grumbled, adjusting the bag on his back as he glanced down at Ciel. Ciel had his eyes trained on his feet as he waited. 

“Calm down, I’ll get ‘ya seated.” He chuckled. “Sebastian gets real grumpy when he’s hungry, you’re lucky he gets free meals.” Bard directed the statement at Ciel, who gave a small giggle, something that melted Sebastian’s heart in a way he assumed he would never understand. If he could only choose one thing to listen to for all of eternity, it would be that. 

“In comparison to how grumpy he is normally?” Ciel shot back, and Sebastian found himself smiling again. He liked this side of him, he decided. 

“One-eyed’s got jokes huh?” Bard chuckled, making his way towards the booth at the end of the restaurant with the pair following close behind. 

“His name is Ciel.” Sebastian nearly growled, hating the way the boy had reacted to the name just a few days before. Ciel waved a hand at Sebastian. 

“I like it. I’ve never had a nickname before.” He admitted, shrugging softly as he slid into the booth. Sebastian watched the pale, knee sock clad thighs disappear under the table and gulped as he sat opposite the boy. Bard set the menus down with a small smirk before disappearing, leaving them alone once more as Sebastian held back his blush. 

“Is the coffee really that bad?” Ciel questioned, eyeing over the menu in front of him. Sebastian chuckled and leaned back against the booth. 

“Yeah, it really is. Are you sure you don’t want anything to eat? We have like, bagels and stuff.” Sebastian gave lamely. The boy cringed, just enough for Sebastian to notice, solely because he watching him so closely, again, not gay. 

“I’m not hungry, really it’s alright. I’m sure it can’t be that bad.” Ciel shrugged off. 

“Hey you two!” Mey-rin’s voice came from beside them, and Sebastian looked over to see her staring at Ciel with a knowing look. 

“Hey May.” He threw back. “I’ll take a BLT, Ciel wants a coffee.” 

“Cream or sugar?” She questioned, her eyes still focused on the boy who wasn’t paying attention. 

“No thanks.” Ciel spoke, glancing up at her for a moment before going back to playing with his small hands. Sebastian found it endearing. Not that he was gay, of course. 

The boys didn’t wait long for their food. Sebastian asked Ciel a few questions, to which he gave noncommittal answers to until it arrived. Ciel’s coffee came first, and he grimaced at the first sip. Sebastian gave him a look that said I told you so, but Ciel simply huffed and took a bigger sip. And damn if that didn’t make Sebastian a little warm. He liked whatever fire this kid had in him, and he decided maybe he wanted to be friends with him. Maybe, that was what this feeling was, despite knowing he hadn’t felt the same about any of his current friends. 

Sebastian ate quite quickly, not wanting Ciel to have to sit there without food for too long. He wondered if the boy ever ate. Maybe he had an eating disorder, Sebastian wondered, as they hopped into the black car Ciel had called. He was unreasonably thin, but Sebastian decided that asking about it was probably a horrible idea. So he kept that thought where he kept the thoughts about Ciel’s creamy white thighs wrapped around him and his mouth pressed against his own, in the back of his head. 

The boys tired of working within an hour of starting. Sebastian, not wanting to go home, continued to read over the paragraph for the fourth time, still not absorbing anything, in hopes that he could stay seated on Ciel’s bed for just a moment longer. He didn’t question it. Ciel, however, was bored, and a bored Ciel was a bratty Ciel, Sebastian soon came to find out. 

Pens, pieces of paper, and the ends of erasers had been thrown across the room at him, accompanied by a consistent chant of ‘hey’s’ also directed his way. Sebastian felt a piece of paper hit his eyebrow, the second one in a span of ten seconds, before looking up with irritated eyes at the small boy. He seemed to shrink at the gaze, or maybe it was submission he saw in that alluring pool of blue, as he pressed his lips into a thin line. 

“Wait.” Sebastian spoke, his tone coming out deeper than intended. The boy gulped, and Sebastian swore he saw Ciel’s thighs clench a little as he turned back around in his chair. Once the paragraph had started to make sense to him again, another projectile was launched at his face, hitting his cheek this time. Sebastian looked up, containing his urge to growl at the boy as he caught the back of Ciel’s head. He sighed, beginning to read again when a pencil hit the side of his leg. He snapped his head up, just in time to see Ciel’s chair spin ever so slightly, and the small shaking of his shoulders as he held back that giggle Sebastian longed to hear. 

“Can we watch a movie?” Ciel commented suddenly, spinning around fully to face him. Sebastian looked up, a brow raised at the suggestion before nodding. 

“Sure. What movie?” He questioned, setting the paper aside in defeat as he leaned his elbows against his knees. Ciel shrugged. His eye darted to the side, unwilling to meet Sebastian’s now as he spun around in boredom. 

“What movie do you want?” 

They settled on some Netflix original, one they both knew was complete trash, as they sat against Ciel’s headboard. Sebastian could feel the heat radiating off the boy, and Ciel could feel the same as they sat, inches away from touching. Sebastian held himself back from touching him too many times for him to feel comfortable, but halfway through the movie something soft and warm pressed against his long sleeve shirt, and he turned to find the boy asleep, resting his head on Sebastians shoulder with his cheek pressed into the muscle. Sebastian smiled, knowing the boy couldn’t see it, leaning back into the headboard just a little more as he let the boy sleep. That strange feeling in his chest bubbled again, warm and gooey and utterly inappropriate given the situation. Sebastian focused on the shit movie instead. 

An hour later someone was poking at Sebastian’s cheek. Ciel sat on his knees, prodding the soft skin with the tip of his black painted fingernail as Sebastian slept. The older boy’s eyes fluttered, his head leaning forward once again as a deep mahogany eye peeked open to find the boy staring at him with wonder. Quickly, that look he adored disappeared, turning into his usual stoic expression as Sebastian woke. Unconsciously, Sebastian gave a small smile as he stared into Ciel’s blue eye. His eyes travelled over his features, just once, as he took in the boys cute upturned nose, the three freckles that laid on his cheeks, and those cute plump lips he wanted to press his own against, though he would never admit it to himself. 

“Did I fall asleep?” Sebastian questioned. Ciel nodded. 

“Yeah. It’s pretty late. I have a guest room here if you want to stay the night.” And how could Sebastian ever say no? 

Ciel showed him to another room, just down the hall and very large much like his own, with dark blue bedding and even darker curtains. The bed was four postered, much like Ciel’s but dark wood instead of white, and the Persian carpet below their feet was soft, even with socks on. He left Sebastian there after bidding him goodnight. Sebastian watched him disappear through the doorway and shut the wood behind him before he undressed down to his boxers. The sheets on the bed were wonderfully soft, and probably ridiculously expensive, Sebastian noted. He felt his cock, half hard and sore after its random, or not so random, perks that day, brush up against the fabric of his boxers as he rolled onto his stomach. The sheets smelled like Ciel’s detergent. His cock twitched. Soon enough he had drifted off, much like the boy one room over had as well, and Tanaka came to shut off the hall light not twenty minutes later. He had questioned why the boy wasn’t sleeping in the same room as his date. Perhaps it wasn’t a date, he thought, though it would be strange for Ciel to bring anyone home who wasn’t. 

In the middle of the night, Sebastian awoke to blood curdling screams. They weren’t his, he knew, as they continued once his eyes snapped open. Whoever it was, they were in agony, and he didn’t waste time before jumping up and hurrying towards the sound. As he neared Ciel’s room the sounds grew louder, and again, he didn’t hesitate as he opened the doors to the boy’s room. There on the bed, thrashing in the sheets with sweat visible in the moonlight, was Ciel. His mouth was wide open, screaming in absolute pain as he tore his head side to side along the pillow. 

Sebastian watched for a moment, frozen in the spot as the young boy began to kick. It was when he had taken his pretty painted fingers and scratched long, angry red marks against his arms that Sebastian jumped forward. 

“Ciel.” Sebastian spoke, just about as calmly as he could, as he attempted to get the boy’s attention without touching him. “Ciel wake up. It’s just a dream.” He tried again, this time placing a hand on the boys calve. It wasn’t enough. The boy was still crying, tears and sweat mingling on his perfect pale cheeks as Sebastian placed a hand on his upper arm now. 

“Help.” It was a small whimper between the terrorized screams and it broke Sebastian’s heart into a million pieces. 

“I’m here. You gotta wake up, come on Ciel.” Sebastian urged. 

“Please.” The boy cried, a sob breaking through his throat in a pained manor as Sebastian’s hands quickly found his face. He wiped away the trail of spit that had collected on the boys lower lip with his thumb, his hands cupping the boy’s cheeks as he cried. 

“Shh, I’m here. I’m here Ciel. Wake up…” Sebastian stopped himself from uttering the pet name that danced on the tip of his tongue. It wasn’t like that. He wasn’t gay. With his hands cupping the boy’s face and his heart racing at the sight of the boy, hair tossed and sweat beaded onto his forehead, the eyepatch he apparently kept on while he slept slowly slipping down to expose just the beginning of a scar below his brow, he wasn’t gay. Suddenly, as if the dream had been cut from its cord, Ciel’s eye burst open with a final scream. Sebastian jumped back, worried he had scared the boy further, but the small hiccups that came from the cluster of blankets told him different. 

“I’m sorry if I woke you.” Immediately he was apologizing, pushing his eyepatch back to its proper place as he sat up against the headboard. His voice was utterly raw, cracking and dropping in tone as he spoke, and Sebastian shook his head. 

“I’m sorry for touching you. I didn’t know how else to wake you.” He apologized sincerely. The little boy took a deep breath, closing his eye as he let his head thump softly against the wood behind him. 

“S’okay.” He could tell Ciel was still sleepy, even after having what seemed to be the worst nightmare imaginable, and Sebastian sighed as he sat down near the end of the boy’s bed. “Do you want hot cocoa?” The bluenette questioned. Sebastian thought it was a bit odd, asking if he wanted hot chocolate after such an event, but he found himself nodding anyways. The boy reached over, pressing the small button above his nightstand and leaving a dull dial tone present only for a moment before a voice echoed through the speaker. 

“Hot Cocoa sir?” The voice asked. Ciel pressed down again. 

“Two please.” 

The silence between them was thick enough to slice through. Sebastian debated asking Ciel about the dream over his cup of whipped cream, but decided against it. When the boy had fully calmed, his eyes beginning to droop and a small sleepy smile making its way across his face, Sebastian stood and readied himself to retreat back to the guest room. Ciel, however, had other plans. 

“Will you stay? Just ’til I fall asleep?” Ciel questioned softly. Sebastian knew he was taking a hit to his pride by asking, and he found himself seated at the end of the bed once more, now enveloped in darkness as Ciel flicked the light off. 

“Goodnight Ciel.” Sebastian whispered to the boy. 

“G’night ‘Bastian.” 

The next morning, neither of them mentioned the nightmare over Sebastian’s cereal or Ciel’s coffee. They woke about nine, and spent a good two hours working on the project until Sebastian’s phone interrupted the pair from their usual perches in his room. This time Sebastian read the caller ID before answering. 

“What’s up Joker?” He questioned, putting the phone on speaker and tossing it next to him on the bed as he finished highlighting the sentence he had already started. 

“We’re meeting at May’s at one, are you bringing One-Eyed?” Joker asked, his voice slightly muffled by the sound of running water. He must have been at work. 

“Uh… I haven’t exactly asked yet.” Sebastian glanced over at Ciel, who had perked up and turned in the chair at the sound of his new nickname. He made no attempt to answer the question as he stared at Sebastian. 

“Well we all want him there, so let ‘im know he’s welcome.” Joker made clear, before hanging up the phone all together. Sebastian swallowed, turning his head to look at the boy fully now as he opened his mouth. 

“So, would you want to come?” Sebastian questioned almost nervously. 

“I think I’ll pass on that one.” And heaven be damned the man was actually upset with his answer. 

“It’ll be fun, I promise. You’ve already met them and they really liked you. They’re not all that bad.” Sebastian attempted to convince. The boy looked undeniably cute as he debated the offer, still in his pajamas with his hair messed from sleep. 

“Fine. But if I hate it then I’m going home.” 

Sebastian watched as the boy grabbed clothes from the drawers opposite where Sebastian sat, watched as the boy bent over halfway in front of him, showing off an ass that he couldn’t deny he liked the look of, before heading into the bathroom. Ciel returned in a large sweatshirt in a pair of his usual mid thigh shorts, with thigh high socks adorning his small, soft legs. Sebastian felt his cock twitch again, deciding he needed to get laid and that was definitely the reason behind these strange feelings, as the boy stood waiting for him. 

“This is new.” Sebastian commented, gesturing towards his casual outfit. Ciel rolled his eye at the boy as he stood to meet him in the doorway. 

“I can’t be bothered to dress nicely all the time, and your friends don’t seem like they’re too into fashion anyways.” Ciel brushed off. 

“They’re not, but, uh, you look… nice.” Sebastian gave, feeling that stupid warmth in his chest he wanted to get rid of ever so badly. 

“Thanks.” Ciel muttered as he led the older boy out of the room and down the stairs. 

“Do you want to take the train again or walk? It’s only about a fifteen minute walk from here and the weather’s pretty good.” Sebastian asked. Ciel slipped on his last shoe and opened the door. 

“Lets walk.” 

Walking was a terrible decision. Not only were Sebastian’s eyes glued to the way the boy was practically swallowed by the sweatshirt, but every time their hands so much as brushed he felt his chest seize up. He watched the sliver of skin on the boy’s pale thighs move with every step and held back the strange need to hold the boy’s hand for the whole fifteen minutes. Of course, the walk was silent, but that didn’t stop Sebastian from gaining a headache halfway through. 

They arrived at Mey-Rin’s flat on time, and the older boy knocked just as the door swung open. 

“Guys, One-Eyed is here!” Bard cheered, quickly opening the door wider for the pair to enter. The room was already filled with a mixture of marijuana and cigarette smoke. Ciel trailed nervously behind the boy, peering at the group of older boys and girls sitting on the couch. They perked up when they saw him peek behind Sebastian’s chest, and all gave welcoming smiles. Joker stood to hug Sebastian hello, greeting him with happiness before stepping aside to stare down at the boy. 

“Good to see you.” He gave. Ciel gave a minuscule smile. 

“Good to see you too.” 

Ciel settled in the corner of the couch, his elbow leaning on the cloth arm rest as he sat what should have been uncomfortably close to Sebastian. He found he was surprisingly relaxed when the older boy was at his side. He stayed silent for the first twenty minutes or so, and he was thankful nobody had asked him anything so far. Sebastian chatted away with his friends as Ciel pulled a cigarette from the package he had brought in his pocket. 

“Is it alright if I smoke this here?” He questioned the pink haired girl. May nodded with a small smile. 

“Of course. Need a light?” She offered. Ciel nodded as he took the extended lighter from her hand, leaning over Sebastian’s lap as he did. The warmth radiating off of the older boy rose a blush to his cheeks. 

“I didn’t know you smoked.” Sebastian commented. Sebastian’s hand was itching to fall on the exposed portion of the small boy’s thigh. He held back. He didn’t want to. Ciel shrugged. 

“I didn’t think it was something I needed to mention.” He shot back. Sebastian smiled a little at the bratty little thing before returning to his conversation with Joker. Joker, however, was now more interested in the conversation between the obviously attracted pair. 

“Ciel, you ever had a joint?” He questioned the younger male. Ciel nodded as he blew out his first drag from the cigarette. “You want a hit off this?” Joker offered, extending the lit paper across Sebastian’s chest. Ciel shrugged. 

“Thanks.” He muttered, hitting it much like he did the cigarette before holding in the smoke. Directly after blowing it out he took another hit, holding that one in a little longer as he passed it back to the orange haired man. 

Instantly Ciel felt the affects, his chest bubbling with a strange but welcomed energy as his skin began to buzz. The atmosphere seemed to settle in his mind, and immediately he felt more comfortable, more willing to join in on their conversation. It showed as he leaned forward a little, and Sebastian smiled at the new-found, to him at least, side of the boy. 

“So, how’s the project going?” Joker questioned, leaning forward on his knees to speak across Sebastian again. Ciel shrugged. 

“Would be better if Sebastian would finish up his ‘research’ and actually start on the writing portion. Ciel giggled, air quoting Sebastians referenced reading and highlighting. Joker gave a small laugh at that. 

“I’m finding the information!” Sebastian defended with a small chuckle. Ciel rolled his eye. 

“It doesn’t take three days to write two pages ‘Bastian.” There was that nickname again. Sebastian found his hands sweating. 

“It does if you want quality information.” The older boy joked back. Ciel giggled back, finally looking up from his hands to look Sebastian in the eyes. 

“I watched you read the same paragraph six times yesterday and you never marked a single bit of it.” Ciel teased. Sebastian put his hands up either side of him. 

“I was tired!” He defended. Joker chuckled. 

“You might wanna write that part yourself.” The orange boy commented. Ciel brushed him off with a small, painted hand. 

“Already done.” Ciel admitted with a small scoff. Sebastian’s mouth dropped open as he held in a chuckle. 

“When?” Sebastian questioned, his tone lighter than Ciel had ever heard it. 

“Two days ago.” Ciel giggled, his eyes back on those pretty little fingers Sebastian wanted to hold so badly. 

“What have I been doing for two days then!” He asked, still somewhat laughing. Ciel shrugged. 

“Reading the same thing over and over, I suppose.” 

“I like this one.” Joker commented, slapping a hand over Sebastian’s shoulder as he laughed. A fit of giggles had broken out between May and Bard on the other end of the couch. 

“You’re pretty cool too.” Ciel spoke back softly. Sebastian felt jealously rial up in his chest. 

“As cool as Devil?” Joker asked, false hope laced in his tone as he continued to laugh. The joint was passed back to him as he took a hit as he waited for the boy’s response. Ciel laughed a little harder as he shook his head. 

“Is that even possible? I mean, just look at him. The unintentionally ripped jeans, the shirt that hasn’t been washed in three days, can you get any cooler?” Ciel questioned, and Sebastian knew that the boy had been paying attention to him then, and those stupid butterflies in his stomach fluttered at the thought. 

“What about you, thigh highs and eyepatch boy?” Sebastian teased back. Ciel giggled. 

“First off, I’m gay, and second off, I have one eye. How else would people know I’m a freak if I didn’t represent it properly?” Ciel laughed. It sent heat through the older boy’s body. Yes, he was gay, and there was a good chance if Sebastian played his cards right, he might have a chance with the boy. Not that he would. He’s not gay. It must have been the joint talking. 

Ciel was given the joint again and took his puffs without hesitation, as he hit the cigarette in between the two. Sebastian loved watching the back of the small boy’s head as he leaned forward to ash the damn thing. It was another ten minutes of talking and giggling before Ciel realized how utterly comfortable he had become with the group. He tensed up a little, wondering how much time had passed and whether or not he had made a fool of himself during said minutes. Sebastian watched from the corner of his eye as the boy tensed, his breathing picking up just a little as his hands began wringing themselves together on his little lap. 

Maybe it was the weed, or maybe he just wasn’t thinking, but without hesitating he placed an open palm in the space between Ciel’s shoulder blades. At first, the boy stiffened, his back muscles tensing under the fabric as Sebastian rubbed small circles there. After a few moments the boy relaxed under the touch, somewhat leaning back into it as he accepted the comfort. It was the first time he had really enjoyed, and not been startled by, Sebastian’s unrequited touch. He loved it. It took everything in him not to lean on the older boy’s shoulder and let that arm wrap around him like it had on the train. He stayed still however, pressing into Sebastian’s hand ever so slightly as he took a deep breath. 

The joint was passed to him again but he declined it, instead taking a hit off his cigarette and ashing it after. The warm hand on his back detached, and for a moment he was worried it wouldn’t return when he sat back. This time however, the hand added just a tad more pressure, ceasing its movements and instead leaving a single thumb up to rubbing his spine. The touch was more intimate somehow, and Ciel was practically melting at it as the THC continued to roll through his bloodstream. 

Ciel grew tired fast once the weed had worn off. Sebastian’s hand had fallen down to the boys hip, where his thumb had continued the soft back and forth movements. Ciel’s eyes began to droop, and Sebastian took it as a sign that they should be heading back to his place. The boys bid their goodbyes, Sebastian with hugs and Ciel with small waves as they left. The walk home was less tense now, as the younger boy willingly leaned on Sebastian’s arm. He was, without a doubt, completely exhausted and utterly high. 

Their feet hit the pavement in unison as they arrived at the manor. Ciel pressed a little button on their gate Sebastian hadn’t noticed before as he spoke tiredly into the speaker. 

“Tanaka let me in, I’m tired and hungry."

Without a response the gate opened way to the large manor, and Ciel continued to lean on him up until they arrived at the door. Sebastian knew that coming in would be overstaying his welcome, so he stood back when the door opened. The small boy turned to meet his gaze as he said goodbye, a pink blush painting his usually pale cheeks as he opened his lips. 

“Thank you for letting me come. I had fun.” He admitted sheepishly. Sebastian smiled. 

“Anytime. They like you a lot, you know.” He reassured. Ciel looked down then, staring at his shoes as he swayed slightly. Sebastian watched his fingers begin to pick at one another as he began to mutter. 

“And you? Do you like me?” Both the question and the tone were completely out of character for the small boy, and Sebastian choked back a desperate ‘yes’ as he composed himself. 

“Of course I do.” But Ciel seemed unhappy with the response. He knew Sebastian didn’t mean it in the way he wanted, and it sent a small pang of hurt through him, enough of an emotion to force him to admit to himself that yes, he had developed a small crush on the older male. Older straight male, Ciel reminded himself. 

“I’ll see you on Monday.” Ciel spoke, his soft tone lost now as he turned around once more and closed the door. The look of slight rejection on the boy’s features, and the loss of his blush, hurt Sebastian. He didn’t know why he liked Ciel more than all of his friends, and differently than the way he liked his friends, but he didn’t want to question it. He didn’t want to push further or deeper into that introspection, not because there was nothing there, but because there was something there. And that, right there, was terrifying. 

The rest of the weekend was torturously slow for Sebastian. To avoid sitting and thinking about Ciel the whole time he instead decided to stay at Jokers, where he ended up getting too high and thinking about Ciel the whole time anyways. It was pitiful. On Sunday, Sebastian decided to shower to clear his head. He turned on Joker’s shower, turning the latch on to a nearly scalding temperature before jumping in. He found himself even more absorbed in his fantasies. He wanted to shake them, wanted to tell himself that he thought about the boy’s thighs because they were feminine looking, thought about the look in his eyes when he needed something from him because he felt like an older brother, or even just a really good friend. The longer he thought about him though, the more obvious it became that the feeling of the boy pressed against him on the train and image of him bending over to grab his clothing had burned themselves somewhere prominent in his mind. He felt his cock jerk, and he could no longer hold back as he wrapped his hand around it. For the first three minutes he desperately tried to think of the pussy he’d gotten over his lifetime, of girls he’d had crushes on, and the best porn he’d ever watched. The moment Ciel popped in his mind however, a jolt of pleasure ran its way up his middle, and he realized he wouldn’t be cumming if he wasn’t thinking about the damned kid. With a few testing strokes he remembered how Ciel had looked bent over. He thought about the boy’s legs wrapped around his middle, his certainly much smaller prick hard against his soft, pale belly. And then, just as Sebastian began to realize what was happening, he thought of something he had never thought of before. The vivid imagery of his long, bony finger pressing into the pick puckered hole of the small boy had him cumming all over his own hand. He bit his lip til it bled to stop himself from whispering the boys name. And fuck, if it wasn’t one of the best orgasms he’d ever had. 

Joker noticed something was obviously off with the man when he used Joker’s little sisters shampoo on accident. Sebastian smelled of strawberries and suppressed feelings, and Joker chuckled as he realized that he was right from the start. Sebastian had a fucking crush on the boy. It wasn’t til hours later, when they had smoked a decent amount and involved themselves in a match of COD that Joker brought it up. 

“Ciel was cool yesterday.” Joker gave. Sebastian stiffened beside him. 

“Yeah. He’s a really cool kid.” Sebastian’s voice had dropped an octave, becoming much more strained in the process, and Joker held back a smile. 

“Sebastian.” Joker started. 

“What?” He acted as if he didn’t see the conversation coming as he avoided his best friend’s gaze. 

“Stop torturing yourself. Seriously. You’ve been insufferable all weekend. Just admit that you like the damn boy and get over it.” Joker shot straight with his best friend. Sebastian scoffed. 

“The fuck are you talking about? I’m not gay Joker.” Joker knew how to get through to him, after years of experience, and kept prodding. 

“I never said you were gay. I said you had a crush on Ciel. You and I both know it’s true.” Joker urged. Sebastian sighed, taking a hand off the controller to rub it over his face. 

“I don’t know how I feel, okay? Can we just leave it at that?” Sebastian pleaded. Joker nodded, eyes focusing back on the TV. 

“To your left.” 

On Monday, Sebastian took a leap of faith and sat next to Ciel. He arrived a little later than normal, and his usual seat had been taken, so he made eye contact with the smaller boy before sliding into the place next to him. 

“What are you doing?” Ciel grumbled. Sebastian shrugged. 

“You’re the only person I know in this class.” He gave lamely. Ciel ignored his comment if he heard it. They sat in silence for the entirety of the class. When the bell rang, Ciel warned Sebastian not to be late to meet at the station as he always did. Sebastian arrived one minute late as always. 

The pair worked hard at creating their lung’s infrastructure. Sebastian took great care not to touch Ciel this time, and though there were the occasional brushes of hands, neither boy said anything. Ten rolled around and Sebastian’s stomach was now growling quite loudly. Ciel offered him whatever was in his kitchen, and though Sebastian found it odd that Ciel didn’t seem to know, he agreed anyways. Sebastian dared to ask a few questions as he made his grilled cheese. He never expected answers, really, but he couldn’t deny the burning want to know more about the boy’s life. 

“So where are your parents?” He asked calmly as he flipped the bread again. He heard Ciel shift behind him. 

“Dead.” 

Sebastian nearly burned his hand when the spatula slipped from his fingers. Was he kidding? 

“I’m so sorry.” Sebastian spoke, turning around to glance at the boy. He was so small compared to the large kitchen around him. Ciel’s gaze didn’t meet his. 

“I know what you’re thinking. ‘Parentless and missing an eye, the poor thing, exedra exedra.” The boy huffed. Sebastian shook his head as he went back to facing his butter frying bread. 

“Actually, I quite like the eyepatch.” He admitted. He wasn’t lying. 

“I’m glad. You wouldn’t like what’s underneath.” The boy joked. Sebastian raised a brow at that, despite being turned away from the boy, and shrugged. 

“I won’t know ’til I see.” He gave. It was a prompt. An opportunity. 

“Well, I guess you’ll just never know then.” Ciel gave a small giggle, and Sebastian found himself almost burning the tip of his finger once more. 

“One day I will.” Sebastian sounded far too confidence compared to how he felt. The boy made him feel so damn weak. 

“You keep telling yourself that, devil.” Ah, there was the twitch in his cock he hadn’t missed. 

He finished up his sandwich while Ciel discussed the plans for the lungs. Sebastian nodded along, giving noncommittal noises of agreement as he finished the food. He grabbed two plates from the cabinet instructed, and Ciel’s voice paused as he cut the sandwich, putting half on each of the plate before sitting down next to the now frozen boy. 

“I’m okay, thanks.” Ciel’s voice was nervous and Sebastian frowned when he pushed the food away slightly. He could hear Ciel’s stomach rumbling, why wouldn’t he eat it? 

“It’s really good, my mom makes them just like this. Just try it.” The older boy urged, pushing the plate back towards the boy as he took his first bite. Ciel seemed to be at war with the cheese filled dinner as he glared at it like he had Sebastian their first time speaking. “Do I need to feed it to you?” Sebastian joked. He watched the boy’s cheeks heat up, much like his did, and those small painted fingers wrapped around the sandwich as he took the first bite. Sebastian made it a point not to stare. 

A small moan escaped from the boys lips as he chewed, and Sebastian tried his very best not to choke as he swallowed his own bite. 

“Well?” He asked, his voice low and gravelly. Damn this fucking boy. Damn him to hell. He shouldn’t have this affect on him. 

“It’s good.” Ciel smiled a little, looking over at the older boy to find him looking back, a red flush on his cheeks that made Ciel clench his legs together. Sebastian reminded himself that he needed to revisit that conversation with Joker. He knew how he felt, and he was in deep shit. 

Sebastian showed up to Joker’s house at midnight that night with a pained expression on his face. A storm had picked up, and he ran through the puddles without care for his slowly soaking jeans as he made his way to the door. He knocked, knowing Joker was up and that his little sister most likely was too. A tired Joker opened it, confused until he recognized the look on Sebastian’s face. 

“You like him.” Joker repeated, though now it wasn’t a question. Sebastian nodded, fighting back unwanted tears as the rain poured down behind him. 

“I like him.” Sebastian’s voice cracked and he felt his eyes stinging with warmth. Joker opened the door wider, letting Sebastian out of the rain as he kept his face stoic. He knew this wasn’t easy for Sebastian. He knew his best friend had taken every scrap of dignity he had and thrown it on the floor, and it had only taken him ten years to do so. 

The two sat silently on Jokers bed for a good minute. Neither one knew how to start the conversation, and Sebastian was still fighting back tears as he bounced his knees. To Joker’s shock, he spoke. 

“I like him so fucking much.” His voice was raw as a tear slid down his wet cheek. Joker nodded. 

“I know.” 

“What the hell do I do?” Sebastian growled, angrily wiping his cheek with his arm as he attempted to keep his masculinity. 

“Well, normally people find out if their crush likes them back.” Joker teased. Sebastian chuckled, broken slightly with sobs. 

“Yeah. I should probably do that.” Sebastian admitted. 

“Don’t text him and ask.” Joker warned light heartedly. Sebastian laughed. 

“I won’t. I’ll figure it out.” He spoke. Finally, a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. 

“Can I tell you something?” Joker asked, keeping his gaze at the same wall Sebastian’s was. Sebastian nodded. 

“He likes you too.” Joker reassured. 

“How do you-”

“It’s obvious mate, he’s smitten with you.” 

“I’m gonna have to take this really slow, huh?” Sebastian admitted. Joker nodded. 

“It’ll be worth it.” 

On Wednesday, Sebastian had fully come to terms with it all. He started out with small things. He began sitting next to Ciel. He grabbed the pencil’s Ciel dropped during class for him. He carried the boy’s bag to his locker for him, two days in a row now. He let his gaze linger for a second longer than was appropriate. When they were laying around in his room that night, playing on their phones, and Ciel mentioned that he needed water. Immediately Sebastian stood, grabbing the glass and placing it in front of the boy before he had a chance to do it himself. Ciel offered to watch another movie. Sebastian agreed. 

Much like the time before, Ciel fell asleep halfway through. This time however, he slid down in his sleep, resting his head in Sebastian’s lap as he curled up in a ball. Sebastian rested a hand on his head as he closed his own eyes, leaning back into his headboard as he attempted to calm his heartbeat. The warmth in his lap combined with the soft sounds of the movie he paid no attention to had him asleep within ten minutes. 

The credits rolled, and the sound of the movie ending woke the small boy. There was a pressure on his head when he tried to lift it. It was warm and large resting there, and immediately he was panicking. Sebastian woke when the boy threw himself away from him.


End file.
